Truth and Consequences
by tooloudturnitdown
Summary: My first Dave angst. Flashbacks of childhood terrors keep threatening Dave and may take everything away, but mostly his mind and spirit.
1. The Little Mysteries of Life

A/N: Hey everyone. First Dave angst ever. I know I have other stories I have been neglecting. But I had sooo much inspiration to write this that I had to jot it down right away. My other stories should have more chapters, very soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Man! It gets annoying to keep writing this. Everyone knows they are not ours but they're the ER writer's characters. Don't we all wish they were though? Think of all the things we could do to them! *Laugh evilly* Sorry, (clears throat) Um, on with the story... *mumbles* In my world they're mine...  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Little Mysteries of Life  
  
The memories still haunted him. Even as he sat here thinking, they still echoed in his mind. He remembered learning as a kid what a baseball bat could do to a person. How much it could hurt, inside and out. He remembered all the scratches and bruises. Remembered the sound of bones breaking because of an object being swung or a fist coming in contact. Wanting to cry but being told you couldn't. Wanting to yell but being terrified. He remembered one man. The object of his nightmares. The reason he learned how to smile. The reason why he can't cry, he won't cry. Crying shows weakness. Crying pleases him. Pleases who? Someone who he thought had loved him. His dad.   
  
That's why now that he's away from him and everything he tries to constantly smile and laugh. It's a new feeling to him. A wonderful, terrifying, new feeling. Terrifying knowing it will have to end. He remembered seeing the other children doing, what was it again? Ah yes, playing and smiling. Smiling was new to him also. He had done it once, but his father had quickly stopped that. Smiling was amazing. His father had hid the astonishing sensation for many years from him. To him it was like the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eve. Everything on smiling still amazed him. Amazed at how that one upward movement could express so much. Amazed at just that small action could get you so much. From friends to, very rarely, something free.   
  
When he was alone though, it was hard for him to smile at all, if any. When he was alone all of these memories would return. Now they would come at work. If he was drinking coffee, or daydreaming they find a way to sneak in. He would be daydreaming about a girl, he would then think of ways to hit on the girl, and then he would revise his plans. 'What if she asked me to meet her parents?' 'Wow, meeting her mom and dad.' 'Wonder if they are nice' 'What if her parents ask me to meet my...' Somehow all his thoughts recently would end up going back to him remembering. Maybe he should now get back to doing something, anything that won't involve him being quiet and thinking.  
  
"Malucci!"  
  
'Yes! Saved by the chief!'  
  
"Malucci!"  
  
"Yes chief?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just thinking about the little mysteries of life."  
  
"Well do that on your own time and not on the patients' time."  
  
'It's always on my own time'  
  
"Sure chief! What should I do?" He flashed her the classic Malucci smile. She eased up a bit.  
  
"Okay, there's a boy in curtain two with a black eye and in need of stitches on the outside of his eye. Go!"  
  
"All right, all right. I'm going." She walked away and he grabbed the boy's chart and headed for curtain two.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dr. Dave. David is it? Hey small world."  
  
"Why is it a small world?"  
  
"Your name, my name, uh never mind. So how did this happen David?"  
  
"Well, is in it obvious? Something hit my eye genius," the boy said sourly.  
  
"Well, what hit your eye?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What hit your eye?" Dave started to prepare all the instruments to clean and close the wound.  
  
"My coach is out there." David pointed to a man waiting outside that was leaving for the lobby. "We were practicing for the championship next week. My best friend hit me because he went too far back. I'm the umpire."  
  
"Well what did he hit you with?" Dave shined a light in David's left eye.  
  
"I was taking off my mask at the exact time it happened. I was just trying to clean off some sweat."  
  
"What hit your eye, David?" Dave shut the light off and began preparing the instruments to close the wound, which was just barely next to his eye.  
  
"A baseball bat." Dave's eyes grew large.  
  
"Ex- excuse me?" Dave stammered.  
  
"A baseball bat," David answered, seeing something was wrong with the doctor. Dave looked at the boy; some blood was coming out of the wound. It slowly dripped to his cheek. Then to his chin. The boy wiped it off. Dave got a flashback of something and felt a sharp pain in his side and immediately a throbbing headache.  
  
"Um, listen. I'll be right back David. Okay?" He quickly stepped out of the room with the chart. He closed the door and leaned against the wall. He was breathing heavily and closed his eyes.   
  
'No, get a hold of your self!' The imaginary pain hurt even more. He began to lean over forward, grabbing his side. He looked around. He saw Luka.  
  
"Luka!" Dave ran over to him. The pain was escalating, both in his side and head.   
  
"Yes Dave?"  
  
"Are you busy?" He was trying with all his strength to hide his pain.  
  
"No, not really, I just finished with a patient. Why?"  
  
"Please take the boy in curtain two." His voice was threatening to crack.  
  
"What? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing, but please can you take him?" Luka looked at the desperation in his eyes. Something was wrong.  
  
"Sure Dave."  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one." He handed Luka the chart, well almost threw it to him, then quickly left for the roof.   
  
He bolted threw the doors of the roof and leaned over the side. The pain was excruciating. He immediately collapsed on the floor and was waiting for the pain to leave. He put his back against the wall, and leaned his head against the wall also. He was starting to see double. He closed his eyes. That made things worse. Flashbacks of something. He wasn't sure of what though, he prayed it wasn't what he most feared. It looked like he was in a fight of some kind. A hand, a man's, was pushing, no, grabbing him. He was the one that was pushing away. The man managed to get a strong hold of him. Dave could hear himself in protest.  
  
"It won't happen again! Please! I'm sorry!" Dave knew it was himself but the voice was that of a thirteen-year-old. It was crying. And frightened to death. Dave wanted to open his eyes to stop everything. Something was commanding him to stay. Dave wanted to help the boy, forgetting it was himself. Everything began to move faster. He could now hear a radio on in the background. It seemed to be loud on purpose to cover the boy's yells.  
  
"No, leave him alone!" Dave yelled. He could hear the boy, yelling for some mercy. Dave covered his ears. The radio was growing louder and louder. "No! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" He could barely hear the boy anymore. "Turn that MUSIC OFF!"  
  
"No, not the bat! Please, not the bat! I'll never contradict you again! I-I won't even think about it! I'm sorry dad! But not the bat! Not the BAT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The music grew softer. A bat fell to the floor.  
  
  
  
Well, that's all, for now. Please, E-mail me and tell me what you think. More to come.  



	2. Permanent Red Mark

A/N: Here's chapter two like I promised. My E-mail is wildjunglebeast@aol.com in case you feel like E-mailing me. :)  
  
  
Chapter 2: Permanent Red Mark  
  
~~~* Previously on ER or my story or [insert something here]: *~~~  
  
"No, not the bat! Please, not the bat! I'll never contradict you again! I-I won't even think about it! I'm sorry dad! But not the bat! Not the BAT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The music grew softer. A bat fell to the floor.  
  
~~~* Now back to the story *~~~  
  
Dave gasped and instantly opened his eyes. His vision was slanted; no he was on the floor. He slowly sat up and looked around. He saw a small pool of blood right under him. He felt something slide down his cheek. He looked up expecting rain but the sky was blue and the sun shining. He reached over to wipe off, maybe sweat? No, blood. He felt the whole entire side of his head wet. He's bleeding. He must have fallen asleep and fallen on the hard concrete, which now permanently showed his red mark.   
  
He got up slowly and headed for the door to go back to the hospital. He was trying to stay awake. It was very difficult for him. He had never had a flashback that strong before. It was the sixth one this week. He somehow managed to drag himself down the stairs. Randi was off running an errand and he didn't see a doctor in sight. Everyone was off doing something and the lobby was full.   
  
He went into the men's room, but was now practically dragging his feet along. He opened the door and was holding the wall to support him. He could feel another flashback coming soon, for his head was starting to hurt even more than it did now. He covered his ears. Not wanting to hear the little boy's voice screaming and yelling.  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone!" Dave yelled. "Leave me alone!" Dave put his head down in his hands. He let himself slide to the floor.   
  
"Dave?"  
  
"No! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"  
  
"Dave?" Dave opened his eyes, his forehead in his hands. The voice wasn't his or his dad's.  
  
"Dave?" He looked up.   
  
"Luka?" Luka crouched down in front of him.   
  
"You look like hell." Dave just chuckled. "You're bleeding." Luka pointed to side of his head and face.  
  
"I guess I am."  
  
"Want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Yes, Doctor." He said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just trying to help." Luka said with his thick accent.  
  
"Help with what exactly?!"  
  
"Well anything, I could help you with."  
  
"Well I don't need you, or anyone else's help." Dave suddenly became very interested in the wall away from Luka's eyes.   
  
"Well let me at least fix the nasty cut on your head. Run some test to make sure you're all right." Dave looked back at Luka but abruptly put down his head down to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Then you'll leave me alone?" Dave closed his eyes. His head was tormenting him. He felt something coming. It was very, very close.   
  
"Perhaps, if there isn't anything wrong." Dave stayed silent. "Let me help you get up." He grabbed Dave's arm to help him up. Dave quickly pulled away, and pushed the arm off.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Dave was looking at Luka with pure hatred. Luka was shocked at this action. He moved closer to him.  
  
"Dave I was just trying to help." He reached his hand out. Dave moved away even faster now.  
  
"D-DON'T T-TOUCH ME! I w-won't let you hurt me anymore!" Dave stood up, using the wall for support. Luka got up also. "I won't let y-you hurt me anymore!" Dave thrust forward and punched Luka in the jaw. He stumbled backward and stared at Dave, who had his hand on the wall and was panting. Luka saw a vein in Dave's forehead throbbing.  
  
"AHHH!" Dave yelled in pure madness and anger. He tackled Luka. Luka fell to the floor. He couldn't believe this was happening. Dave, using the wall, made his way toward the fallen and hurt Luka.   
  
"Dave listen to me! It's Luka!" Dave just stood over him. His expression changed. Luka had never seen this expression on Dave before. Sadness.  
  
"Y-you can't h-hurt me anymore." Dave said very softly. Luka gasped at what he was witnessing. A single tear fell from Dave's face but he, without delay, wiped it off.   
"I won't let you. You can't hurt me anymore, dad."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 will be here soon. Is it good so far? I hope it is, I hate wasting people's time. Anyway, this story has so much inspiration. The most I've had in awhile. Sorry this chapter was short.  



	3. Flying

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews. Any review is a good review! I tried to do all the medical stuff but if it's wrong (which it probably is) tell me what is wrong exactly so next time I can fix it. Anyway I, for once in my life, have nothing more to say so just enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
~~* Previously *~~  
  
"Y-you can't h-hurt me anymore." Dave said very softly. Luka gasped at what he was witnessing. A single tear fell from Dave's face but he, without delay, wiped it off.   
"I won't let you. You can't hurt me anymore, dad."  
  
~~* Now, back to the story *~~  
  
  
Chapter 3: Flying  
  
The grim truth hit Luka hard. He didn't want to accept it. It was unreasonable. He saw Dave's bleeding had stopped.  
  
"Dad?" Dave's eyes and face regained hostility and hatred. He moved closer to Luka, who was now becoming alarmed at the thought of what Dave might do to him in this state he was in. "Why dad?" Dave asked him as he kept moving closer. Luka was crawling backwards now, afraid that Dave might get too close but he then felt another reason to panic. The wall. Dave had him cornered against the wall.  
  
"Help! Someone!" Luka called out. He moved his head to look at the door. "Someone help me!" If Dave didn't have him in a corner Luka could have easily slipped away, the door was only a few feet away from him.  
  
"Why should anyone help you? Did you ever let me get help?" Dave chuckled "You know what's funny? You want to know what's so FUNNY?" His face was red from anger. He closed his eyes and started shaking his head as if in disagreement with himself. "I never hit you. I never hit you back." His head instantly shot up. "Well that's all over." Luka cringed and closed his eyes. He put his hands up for any cover that he may need. As if on cue the bathroom door opened.  
  
"What is going on here Malucci?!" Luka opened his eyes relieved it was Mark Greene. Dave just kept advancing on Luka. It seemed he didn't hear or see Dr. Greene. Mark looked down and saw Luka looking back at him terrified. Dave had his back toward him.   
  
"What is the problem Dave?" Mark went to him. He wanted Dave to face him so he grabbed his shoulder to force him to turn around. Dave started to turn around slowly. Luka saw his face grow viscous. He punched Mark. Mark, without thinking, punched him back. Dave fell to the floor. Dr. Greene helped Luka stand up. He had a very nasty bruise from the punch Dave had administered.   
  
"Dave?" Mark asked the body lying on the floor. He still hadn't gotten up. He moved down. "Dave?" Dave still wasn't responding or moving. "Luka go get a gurney! He's not breathing!"   
  
Luka ran out of the bathroom and managed to get the only doctors he could get. He came back with a gurney and Dr. Benton.   
  
"What do we have?" Dr. Benton asked once inside the bathroom. "Malucci?"  
  
"Low pulse, no breath sounds. Looks like a heavy blow to the head. May have a concussion."  
  
"What exactly happened? On the count of three, one, two, three." All three lifted him on to the gurney. They ran to a near by room.   
  
"Breathing still shallow." Luka told no one specifically. "Get me a Tox screen and get a CBC. Lost a lot of blood. Type and Cross match."  
  
"Pulse ox 85." Haleh said. "Weak heart rhythm."  
  
Malucci opened his eyes and sat up but didn't get far, Mark and Benton pushed him down.   
  
"Get off me!" Dave tried to throw off the doctors. He almost threw Benton off.   
  
"Malucci relax or we'll have to restrain you!" Mark ordered. Dave still kept forcing the doctors off him.   
  
"Get the restraints!" Benton yelled. Dave kept pushing and hitting anyone whom came in close contact with him.   
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"Calm down!" Luka told him.  
  
"Don't-"  
  
'BEEEEP'  
  
"He's in V-fib." One of the nurses stated  
  
"Prepare paddles. Charge to 50. Clear"  
  
'BEEEEP'  
  
"Charge to 100. Clear."  
'Beep, beep, beep.'  
  
"Welcome back Dave," Luka said quietly.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Dave was lying down in a room in the ICU. No one had visited him and he was glad. He can't remember anything past when he was talking with Luka, but even that's unclear. It all seems like a dream. According to a nurse there he was just recently brought up. He hoped he didn't hurt anyone or anything. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he just was unconscious. Now he was floating. Not sure where but floating. He looked below and saw his father trying to pull him down. His father had a hold of his ankle and kept yanking him down. He was telling his father to let him go. Let him fly away.  
  
"I'm never going to let you." His father said evilly. "Even if you manage to fly I'll find away to ground you again."   
  
"Just let me go!" Dave saw he was thirteen again. He touched his face and winced as he touched his eye. He knew he had a bad bruise there. He pulled up his shirt and saw on his left side purple and yellow bruises. He felt it and knew also he had a few ribs broken.   
  
"Dave!" He looked up and saw some people trying to pull him up. He didn't remember who they were but felt he should. He kicked at his father, he trusted these people. He felt they might or could be his friends. One was wearing a white lab coat.   
  
"Leave me alone. I want to go with them!" He yelled at his father.  
  
"Even if you do leave, I'll find and get you!"  
  
"Not if you don't know where I am!" He kicked his father even harder, but was missing.  
  
"I'll find you somehow!"  
  
"Please take me now!" He yelled at the people. They pulled hard enough and he was free. Flying away.  
  
"Welcome back Dave." One of the men said.  
  
"I hope it will be forever." He told them. "I hope."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 should be up, but maybe in at least two days. Sorry, my parents are threatening to take the Internet away. They say I should make human interaction. I'm still trying to figure out what that is. Anywho, hopefully by tomorrow, chapter 4 should be up, but just warning you in case it takes longer. Well, bye for now. E-mails are always welcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Faded Away

A/N: My parents aren't taking the Internet away! Yeah for me! I had to pull a few strings here and there, so now I'm out of danger but still on borderline If you want to hear my long story ask me but I won't waste anymore space or time here, so to infinity and beyond! (Sorry my brother and I were watching Toy Story)  
  
  
~~* Previously: *~~  
  
"Leave me alone. I want to go with them!" He yelled at his father.  
  
"Even if you do leave, I'll find and get you!"  
  
"Not if you don't know where I am!" He kicked his father even harder, but was missing.  
  
"I'll find you somehow!"  
  
"Please take me now!" He yelled at the people. They pulled hard enough and he was free. Flying away.  
  
"Welcome back Dave." One of the men said.  
  
"I hope it will be forever." He told them. "I hope."  
  
~~* Back to the story *~~  
  
  
Chapter 4: Faded Away  
  
Dave looked around the room. It was pitch black. Seeing nothing interesting looked at the ceiling. He kept thinking about the dream, or memory. Parts of it seemed real, but he obviously knew some parts weren't. Forever. How he did hope it was forever. He saw something move from the corner of his eye quickly. He looked toward the door but didn't see anything.   
  
'Probably a nurse,' he told himself. He sighed. He must have done something very stupid or dangerous for no one to visit him yet. He closed his eyes. A very frightening nightmare had come to him when he had blacked out. He had violently hit his father. Just thinking about it made him shiver. Oh if he really had he was sure he wouldn't have woken up to see the sunrise by the next day. His father had fallen and he was going to do something horrible to him. Dave hated his father when he hit him but Dave would never inflict the same pain back. He saw the same movement in the corner of his eye again. He sat up.   
  
"Is anyone there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello?" Dave looked around but couldn't see anyone. Dave could feel someone was there. He listened very carefully for any vibration that might indicate anything was in the room. He let go of his breath. He hadn't realized he had been holding it in. He sighed; relieved the room was empty. At that moment a hand went over his mouth and pushed him back. Dave, panic-stricken, began to push at the assailant's hand. His eyes filled with terror. He couldn't breathe.   
  
"Hit me will you!?" Dave realized who he was. All he could do was struggle under his strong arm. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Fear was taking over his judgement. He was completely trapped. His respiration was being completely cut off. He tried to use both hands to remove the hand from his mouth. He tried to mumble something to his father but couldn't.  
  
"What? I can't hear you. Speak louder son." He mocked. He temporarily removed his hand. Dave gasped lovely air.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Dave was crying. His father seemed to ease up. The hand went away a little bit more from his face. Dave still had his hands around his father's arm. Dave's grip loosened. "I swear I won't ever think, dream or anything related to me hurting you! Believe me father! Do you believe me?" He saw his father smile. Dave let his hands fall completely. But that turned out to be a mistake.   
  
"Actually Dave, no I don't." His father's hand went for the neck. Dave never saw it coming. He lifted Dave up against the wall.   
  
"Don't kill me dad." Dave choked out. His dad slammed him against the wall. Dave's face started to turn red. All his precious oxygen was now gone. His fear had used it all up. "Please let me go." That could barely come out of his mouth. His father dragged him off the bed, still strangling him. He slowly lifted him so Dave was as far up as he could put him. Dave felt unconsciousness near. Dave began to hit the wall with his fist in hope someone heard him. He began to kick at his father. He managed to barely scrap him with his shoe.  
  
"You little-" His father exclaimed. He tightened his grip. "It's not smart to give a reason for someone to hurt you." Dave spat at his father but, sadly, missed. His father banged him harder on the wall. Dave's kicking started to die down. The punching got weaker.   
  
"help me..." Dave softly and sluggishly called out. The kicking stopped altogether. Dave punched one, two more times before he had no more strength. His eyes were closing and his eyesight was darkening. His dad just let him fall. Dave's eyes were failing him, but he managed to see his dad walk out of the room before everything faded away.  
  
  
  
It's not the end yet. Tell me what you think. So sorry it took so long. The next chapter should be up sooner.  
  



	5. Cornered

A/N: Nothing much to say I just hope you'll enjoy it  
  
~~* Previously *~~  
  
"Help me..." Dave softly and sluggishly called out. The kicking stopped altogether. Dave punched one, two more times before he had no more strength. His eyes were closing and his eyesight was darkening. His dad just let him fall. Dave's eyes were failing him, but he managed to see his dad walk out of the room before everything faded away.  
  
~~* Back to the story *~~  
  
  
Chapter 5: Cornered  
  
Luka was outside of Dave's room in a chair falling asleep. Dr. Greene tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes. Dr. Greene sat next to him.  
  
"How is he?" Dr. Greene asked.  
  
"Should be fine, last time I checked him he wasn't sleeping soundly though."  
  
"What happened in the bathroom?"  
  
"I don't know, he just snapped."  
  
"Are you going to file charges?"  
  
"No, of course not. He's my friend." A nurse ran into Dave's room. Then another one.  
  
"What's going on?" Mark asked them.  
  
"It's Mr. Malucci!" But that's all she would say and she ran into the room. Luka and Mark followed them. They saw Dave on the floor next to his bed. His face pale.  
  
"What happened?" Dr. Greene asked as they both ran to a lifeless Malucci.  
  
"He's not breathing!" A nurse yelled. Luka just began to shake him.  
  
"Get a gurney!" Dr. Greene immediately began to pass out orders.  
  
"Come on Dave! Come on! Breathe!" Luka yelled at him while shaking him. He forgot everything he knew to help his friend.   
  
"Dr. Kovac, move aside. Move aside!" Luka just helplessly stepped out of the room. He could only watch as they got Dave back. After about an hour, Mark stepped out and headed for Luka.  
  
"How is he? Is he breathing?"  
  
"He's fine. He shows no medical reason to have stopped breathing like that."  
  
"So what do you think could have caused it?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know. I tried talking to him but doesn't want to."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"I wouldn't recommended after what he almost did to you." Mark pointed to his, now, purple bruise. Dr. Greene's beeper went off. "Sorry Luka but I have to go. Don't go in there." He reminded him, knowing perfectly well Luka would go in there anyway.  
  
Luka just turned around and looked at Dave in his bed. There was something else Luka hadn't told Dr. Greene. About the demons Dave was fighting. About Dave's father. After making sure that Mark left, he went into Dave's room. The nurses had already left so it was only Dave and Luka.   
  
"Hi Dave, how are you feeling?" Dave was lying on his side, his back to Luka.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I just came to talk to you. See how you were."  
  
"I said go away!" Dave threw his TV remote; it was the only thing accessible at the time. Luka caught it then put it down.  
  
'Come on Dave. Please talk to me.' Luka thought to himself. He sat down in a chair next to his bed.   
  
"Sorry Dave. I'm not leaving until you talk to me."  
  
"What do you want?" He replied angrily, still not looking at Luka.   
  
"You're hurt Dave."  
  
"Well obviously genius!"   
  
"No, I meant mentally." Dave turned around.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, I just think there is something you aren't telling me." Dave's face saddened. He looked down.  
  
"There isn't anything wrong."  
  
"Come on Dave," Luka was trying not to lose him. "You can tell me."  
  
"I don't know. No. There isn't anything wrong."  
  
"Dave, come on. I just want to know what or maybe who hurt you."  
  
"My- no one."  
  
"Dave, I could help you."  
  
"Everyone has been telling me that all my life."  
  
"I could actually help you. I won't stop until I help you. I'm your friend."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Your friend."  
  
"If, let's say I tell you, will you tell anyone at work?"  
  
"You know it all depends."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What happened in here right now?" Luka was looking at Dave. He seemed to be deciding whether not to tell him something. After a few minutes of silence Dave spoke quietly and carefully.   
  
"My dad. He was in here right now."  
  
"What? What would he be doing in here?" Luka was confused at the information Dave was distributing.  
  
"He- he was trying to-" Dave went over what he was planning to tell Luka. Since when would he tell Luka anything?  
  
"To what Dave?" Dave brow furrowed.   
  
"Kill me." Dave said quietly. Luka stood up, knocking the chair over.  
  
"When!? Now?" All Dave did was nod. Luka was speechless. "You need to tell the police!"  
  
"No!" Dave sat up. "He only did it because of something I did. I deserve to die!"  
  
"Don't say that Dave! Whatever you did. It just sick for him to try to kill you! You're his son!" He was trying to put some sense into him.  
  
"I tried to kill him!"  
  
"What are you saying? Listen to your self!"  
  
"I had him cornered! I punched him and he fell. I kept telling him he wouldn't hurt me again. And- and if he hadn't knocked me down I would have! I go over that same scene in my head over and over again! I still would have tried to kill him!"  
  
"When did all of this happen?"  
  
"Right now!"  
  
"Dave," Luka was realizing that he hadn't tried to kill his father. "You've been unconscious, there is no way you could have tried to hurt him."  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"Listen to me Dave, there is no way you could have hurt him."  
  
"Then you tell me why he was here!"  
  
"I don't know what to tell you." Dave looked away.  
  
"Go away Luka!"  
  
"Come on Dave!"  
  
"He wouldn't have hurt me without reason. Not this time." Dave mumbled, mostly to console himself. Luka knew he lost Dave again.   
  
'I have to find Dr. Greene.' After searching frantically through the hospital he found him getting ready to leave.  
  
"Dr. Greene! Wait!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Dave! His father tried to kill him!"  
  
"What!? Let's go!" Both of the men ran to Dave's room.   
  
  
Two hours later, after Luka and Mark talked to Dave and policemen talked to him also, the search to find Dave's assailant began. Luka and Mark had very little hope to find him though. It had been at least three hours. The police were swarming the entire hospital, Mark had to go around assuring everyone that everything was under control.   
  
Mark and Luka were sitting down in front of Dave's room. Mark was still shocked at everything Dave had confessed to Luka.  
  
"It's still not possible. There's no way he could have hurt his father."  
  
"I was thinking about the small details he told me. He said he had his father cornered and he punched his father. He kept telling his father he wouldn't let him hurt him again  
  
"Didn't Dave have you cornered? Wait he also told you the same thing!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"But they whole entire scene was in his mind?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. I might have triggered something or he had a strong flashback." He sighed "I really don't know what's going on in Dave's mind."  
  
"I don't think any of us know."  
  
"Doctor Greene, doctor Kovac?" both doctors looked up, it was the police officer. "We found a guy that fits the exact description. We are going to bring him up for him to be identified, but he's identical to the description Mr. Malucci gave us."  
  
"That means you found..." Luka trailed off, stunned.  
  
"That's right, we found Mr. Malucci's father."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dum, dum duuuummmm..... Hope you like it, more coming, so sorry to the readers this took so long, I've been writing other stories. Next chapter, hopefully, won't take long.  



	6. Hurting Dave

A/N: Hope you enjoy it! I don't know much about the judicial system so excuse me if there are errors in that area.  
  
~~* Previously *~~  
  
"Doctor Greene, doctor Kovac?" both doctors looked up, it was the police officer. "We found a guy that fits the exact description. We are going to bring him up for him to be identified, but he's identical to the description Mr. Malucci gave us."  
  
"That means you found..." Luka trailed off, stunned.  
  
"That's right, we found Mr. Malucci's father."  
  
~~* Back to the story *~~  
  
  
Chapter 6: Hurting Dave  
  
"We are going to bring the man up right now." The detective continued. Doctor Greene and Kovac stood up as they saw two police officers bringing up a very strong looking guy. He looked scared, confused as why he was there. They had him handcuffed and the man's arms were behind his back. They went into Dave's room, Luka and Mark were going to follow but the detective stopped them.  
  
"It might be better if you stayed here." The detective went into the room. They were quiet for a while.  
  
"Dr. Greene, I was thinking, should we get a psych consult on Dave?"  
  
"What for? Looks like his story checks out." Mark pointed to the room.  
  
"I know but, he seemed distant. It's not like Dave to be like that."  
  
"Listen Luka, it looks like Dave's been having a hard time, maybe he's stressed about something."  
  
"I don't know, what about the bathroom?"  
  
"Well-" He was interrupted by a yell and a loud crash in the room. They both stood up and ran into the room. They saw the two policemen with the man near the door. The detective was the only one in the room walking away from them. Dave was out of his bed and had the chair over his head. He looked at everyone in the room crazily.  
  
"Sir calm down."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. We were almost done asking him the questions when he started yelling at us to leave. Then got out of his bed and threatened us with the chair." One of the police officers told them.  
  
"Dr. Kovac go get some restraints and nurses in here. Get 10cc of Haldol." Luka looked at him questioningly. "Just in case." Dr. Greene added. Luka left and Dr. Greene got closer to Dave.   
  
"Malucci, it's Dr. Greene. I need you to put the chair down, these men just want to ask you a few questions about the man that attacked you." Dave seemed to be responding. He lowered the chair a bit. The detective got closer and Dave raised the chair again. The detective stepped back, and looked at Dr. Greene. He stepped forward, slowly.  
  
"Come on Dave, put down the chair." He told him softly. He got closer with his arms stretched out to grab the chair when he could.   
  
"Dr. Greene!" Dr. Greene looked back, he saw Luka and the nurses were running forward.  
  
"Wait!" Dr. Greene yelled at them but Dave swung the chair at Dr. Greene's side, and Dr. Greene went crashing down. All the wind knocked out of him. Luka lunged forward and tackled him down. He grabbed Dave's arms against the floor. The nurses went to inject him. Dave was struggling but Luka was using all his strength and was sitting on top of Dave. He grabbed the syringe and told the nurses to hold his arm. Luka successfully inserted the Haldol into him and stepped of Dave.   
  
Dave was furious but everyone had backed away from him, including Dr. Greene with the help of the nurses. After a few minutes the Haldol began to take its effect on Dave. He was swaying back and forth. Dr. Greene went toward him, even though he was in pain, and when Dave fell he caught him.   
  
"Don't just stand there, help me!" The nurses, Luka and the detective went to him and helped put Dave on the bed. They immediately put the restraints on him.  
  
"I think I will order that psych consult." Mark told Luka. "I'm so sorry detective."  
  
"It's fine. Release him boys."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Well Mr. Malucci had told us that this wasn't the guy."  
  
"You are still going to use his eye testimony after all this?"  
  
"Well, he was perfectly fine when we interrogated him and no claims to have seen him come in the room so there's no reason for us to hold this guy. Sorry sir for the inconvenience." The policemen took the handcuffs off and escorted the man out of the room. "Sorry doc but I can't do anything else."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Luka told him. The detective left. Dr. Greene slammed the wall with his fist. He groaned and grabbed his side where Dave had hit him.  
  
"We better go get you checked out," Luka told Mark.  
  
"Keep an eye on Malucci, will you?"  
  
"I'll get a nurse." He led Mark downstairs to the ER.   
  
////////////////////////////  
  
"You have no broken ribs, so that's good. It will just be sore for a couple a days."  
  
"Luka I'm a doctor."  
  
"Sorry Doctor Greene." He just smiled at Luka.   
  
"All of this because I had to go to the bathroom at the wrong time." Luka chuckled.  
  
"If it wasn't for you who knows what have might have happened."  
  
"To you?"  
  
"No, to Dave. Who knows how long he's been like this? I'm just glad we caught it in time."  
  
"Me too. Yes, that reminds me I have to get that psych consult."  
  
"I'll do it." After a few minutes Luka hung up the phone. "Dr. Legaspi was the only one available and should be up there in a few minutes."  
  
"What could have caused Dave to snap like that? I can't figure any of this out at all."  
  
"His father."  
  
"What about Dave's father?"  
  
"He's the cause of all of this."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"That's all Dave was the only thing he was afraid to talk about. There's something hurting Dave but I'm afraid it might kill his spirit first." Mark remembered the troubled young man almost attacking Luka and hurting him. All he could do was nod in agreement with Luka's last statement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it's not much of a cliffhanger but I'm finishing it up late at night, well not that late, but my mom is telling me to go to bed. So had to finish it before I get in trouble. Please review so I can know if I'm doing a good or bad job. Thanks. ;-)  
  



End file.
